This invention relates to improvements in storage/organizer systems for tools, and particularly such systems for storing and organizing the fittings of detachable wrench sets of the socket and "crowfoot" types typically used by mechanics and others.
A problem encountered when using such detachable wrench sets is the difficulty of identifying, selecting, removing and replacing the fittings under actual working conditions where there is, typically, poor lighting, cramped space, greasy tools and otherwise dirty environment. In such conditions the user often must select and replace the fittings "blind", that is, without looking at them. Oftentimes one hand will be engaged, so that the replacement of one fitting and the selection and removal of another, will have to be done blind and with one hand. Under such conditions it is not unusual for tools to become scattered, mislaid or lost, and any improvement that enhances manipulation of the fittings in such circumstances promotes efficiency of performance and reduction in labor costs.
More particularly, a difficulty encountered with several previous storage systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to McWethy 1,712,473; Thompson 3,726,393; or Greenlee 4,043,453, is that the storage posts are of the same configuration as the drive hole in the fitting. Although this design is natural, it requires that the user rotate the fitting until it matches the orientation of the posts, which may be difficult under many circumstances of use, such as those described above. This requirement is present whether the drive post configuration be square, hexagonal, star-shaped or any other shape except circularly cylindrical. Thompson's system does, however, permit the arrangement and intermixing of fitting sizes and drive hole dimensions.
Another difficulty is encountered when the storage system is of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to McNaught et al 2,065,341; Pierce 3,405,377; or Bulglione 4,150,746. These all require that the fitting be replaced in exactly the same position from which it was removed. These systems also will not accept the so-called "crowfoot" fittings, which are becoming more widely used.
A third type of storage/organizer unit is exemplified by those manufactured by Durston Manufacturing, of LaVerne, California and others. It uses wedge-shaped spring clips which fit into the square drive holes of the respective tool fittings. Although this system has the advantage, with Thompson, that different drive sizes and fitting dimensions can be intermixed, the fittings are difficult to remove, with the distinct possibility of injury to the user from the edges of the spring clips while trying to do so.
Another type of storage system, as exemplified by Chatay Products, of Indio, California, uses round posts for storage of fittings, which are cast into a base member. Consequently, they neither allow efficient use of space for different sized sockets, the mixing together of different drive dimension sockets nor the stacking of crowfeet fittings.